House of Anubis Advent Calender
by Bobbi Johnson
Summary: Twenty-five days until Christmas, twenty-five House of Anubis oneshots. Pairings include Mick/Mara, Mick/Amber, Alfie/Amber and of course Fabian/Nina. All set during season 1.
1. Chapter 1: Kissing

**Hi all!**

 **Like the summary says, this is basically an advent calendar. It's dedicated to my best friend Eliza who asked me to do this as a kind of Christmas present for her. She's been the one coming up with the characters and prompts.**

 **Basically I'll be posting a oneshot every day in December in the lead up to Christmas. Each one will be focussed on two of the Anubis residents and will take place at some point during season 1. Some will be Christmas themed, but not all of them.**

 **Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Characters: Nina and Amber**

 **Prompt: Kissing**

 **Warnings: This story is rated T for a reason. This chapter contains mild sexual references, so please be mindful if you are offended by such things.**

Amber absent-mindedly fiddled with her necklace as she climbed the stairs on her way to the bedroom that she shared with her BAF, Nina Martin. She really needed someone to talk to: this whole Mara-Mick-Amber love triangle was quickly spiralling out of control, and for the first time in her life Amber Millington, the Anubis House dating guru, had absolutely no idea how to fix things.

Sighing, she reached out, twisted the handle and pushed open the door. The sight she was greeted by… certainly wasn't one she was going to be able to erase from her memory any time soon.

Let's just say it involved Nina's bed and two people who could not be identified thanks to the fact that the doona was covering them.

Amber quickly turned away and shut the door, partly embarrassed at what she had seen (or what she assumed she'd seen) and partly wanting to squeal in excitement. She soon heard a pair of footsteps approaching her and suddenly the door opened.

Cautiously, Amber turned around to come face to face with Nina, who was standing in the doorway.

"That was not what it looked like," the dirty blonde jerked her thumb over her shoulder, her cheeks tainted with pink. "I lost something."

"What, your virginity?" Amber retorted, stifling a giggle.

"What? No!" the blush on Nina's face become more prominent as she properly stepped out of the room and closed the door, very much aware of the fact that Fabian had heard Amber's comment. "It was an earring, actually, one that my mum gave me before…" she cut herself off. "I lost it while I was sleeping. Fabian was helping me look for it."

"That's what they all say," she smirked.

Nina just rolled her eyes. "You're completely overreacting, Amber. We're not even dating, why would we be kissing?"

The blonde giggled once again. "Believe me sister, it looked like a lot more than kissing from where I was standing."

With that she skipped off happily back down to the common room, leaving a very embarrassed Nina leaning against the bedroom door.

 **One down, twenty-four to go.**

 **See you guys tomorrow, and if you have any prompts or romantic/friendship pairings you want to see please feel free to PM me so I can forward them onto Eliza.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Bobbi**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

**The 2nd of December is here, so here's another oneshot. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Patricia and Mara**

 **Prompt: Stranger**

Admittedly Patricia and Mara had never been _particularly_ close.

For their first few years staying in Anubis house it had been Mara and Joy that were inseparable, but then they'd had a falling out and had moved on to Amber and Patricia respectively.

So there had been 'Mara and Joy' and 'Mara and Amber' and 'Patricia and Joy' but never had there been a 'Mara and Patricia'.

But then at the same time they hadn't had any fights, not like Mara had had with the other two girls, and therefore she could safely say they were friends of sorts. Anyway, the point is that Mara felt she could safely say that she knew Patricia fairly well.

Or so she thought.

Admittedly the sudden arrival of the new girl at the same time as Joy's mysterious disappearance had been slightly strange (and let's face it, Patricia wasn't known for hr gentle temperament), but Mara had never seen her like this before.

Maybe Alfie had been right all along, and aliens did exist. Perhaps they had abducted the real Patricia Williamson and left a clone in her place.

Because as she watched the new Patricia terrorising Nina for information, Mara felt as though she was observing a complete stranger.

Where had her friend gone?

 **Thanks for reading guys. Remember reviews are amazing and give me motivation which in turn improves the quality of my writing!**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	3. Chapter 3: Rest My Case

**Characters: Patricia and Jerome**

 **Prompt: Rest My Case**

Patricia was not unfamiliar to the concept of attending dances without a partner. From her first school disco when she was seven right up until the prom she was currently attending she had been asked out by exactly one person, and one person only.

Admittedly that may have had something to do with the fact that that one person had ended up in hospital with a head injury that may or may not have been caused by her punching him in the face.

Good times.

Jerome, although he would never admit it, was also used to attending social events on his own. As much as he liked to boast and brag, he'd only had two or three girlfriends in his life, and none of those relationships could have been considered in any way serious.

The longest one had lasted a week and a half.

Now usually this is the part where the two lonely teens end up going to the dance together where they fall in love and end up married with two kids and a dog. But let's face it, 'Patrome' would never and could never be a thing for several reasons, the main one being a certain dark haired girl who went by the name of Mara.

Jerome leaned against the wall moodily and tried to look anywhere but at _them_. He successfully managed to do this for exactly twenty seconds, during which time his eyes flicked from Fabian and Nina (who were dancing on the stage and were _finally_ a couple) to Amber and Alfie to some other couple from their year and then back to Mara and Mick, the former giggling loudly at something he had said.

"I'm pretty sure glaring at them isn't going to make the break up any faster."

Jerome turned to see that Patricia was standing a few feet away from him, hands on her hips and feet shoulder width apart in her usual judging manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied carefully.

"And Victor doesn't want to live forever," she scoffed. "It's pretty obvious that you like her."

"It is not," he retorted.

Patricia smirked in triumph. "You do realise that you just admitted that you liked her?"

"How do you figure that one?" Jerome asked, confused.

"You said that it wasn't _obvious_ that you liked her," she pointed out. "Not that you _didn't_ like her. I rest my case."

Jerome sighed in defeat. It had been a rough night, and he really couldn't be bothered arguing anymore.

"Is it really that obvious?"

Patricia looked taken aback for moment at his lack of contradiction, but soon collected herself again. "Well not 'Fabian and Nina' obvious," she decided eventually. "But still fairly easy to spot out, at least for an expert like me."

"No offence Trixie, but I'm pretty sure that out of everyone on this room you're the least qualified to take on the role of 'love expert," he frowned.

"But that's where you're wrong," Patricia told him. "I've never actually dated anyone, but I've certainly done my fair share of relationship observation. If anyone knows when someone likes someone else it's me."

Jerome just looked at her for a moment, contemplating her logic.

"And for what it's worth Jerome, I think you should ask her out as soon as they break up," she said. "I've always thought you two would make a great couple."

With that she got up and made her way over to the other side of the hall, leaving Jerome to contemplate her advice.

 **Thanks for reading guys! See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	4. Chapter 4: Substitute Teachers

**Hi again!**

 **So this one was the most difficult to right so far, thank you very much Eliza. I think it's probably my least favourite oneshot I've ever written, but oh well**

 **As always I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Characters: Mara and Alfie**

 **Prompt: Substitute Teachers**

Mara stopped as she entered the classroom and looked around, trying to find a seat. Fabian and Nina were sharing a desk at the front of the classroom. Mick and Amber sat behind them making lovey eyes at each other (and making Mara want to puke). Jerome and Patricia were characteristically absent, so that left one seat.

Next to none other than Alfie Lewis.

To be perfectly honest, Mara and Alfie had never gotten on particularly well. They were polar opposites, two different sides of the coin. While she was studying for her next trig test or reading a good novel, he was out pranking someone or watching a sci-fi movie (or coming up with new alien conspiracy theories).

That being said, she didn't want to sit on her own, or even next to someone from another house. The only desk that only had one person on it was occupied by none other than the _lovely_ Willow Jenks, who wasn't the sort of person you wanted to sit next to even if your life depended on it.

She made Alfie seem tame.

And so, against her better judgment, Mara found herself putting her things down next to him.

"Hey," he looked up at her from the game he had been playing on his phone, surprise and confusion evident on his face.

"Hi," she nodded in reply, taking a seat.

Alfie looked at it for a moment before shrugging and going back to his game.

At this point a tall lady who looked like she was about 25 entered the room. She put her things on the teacher's desk before turning to the class.

"Hi guys," she smiled warmly. I'm Miss Parkes; Mrs Andrews is at a conference today so I'll be taking your class."

There was a collective groan, but at the same time both Alfie and Mara sat up a little straighter.

"I love substitute teachers," Mara grinned quietly to herself.

Alfie turned to her, confused. "You like having subs?"

"Of course," she nodded. "It's exciting to see what new knowledge they bring to the table."

"But…" he struggled for a moment, apparently in disbelief. "…I like having subs too."

"You do?"

He nodded. "They basically have no disciplinary power, so I can do whatever I want to them."

Admittedly they were two very different reasons, but the fact that they both agreed on something was enough to distract from that.

"You know what Lewis?" Mara turned to him as Miss Parkes began to write the lesson's notes on the board. "I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"You know what Jaffray?" he replied. "I think you might be right."

 **Like I said, I've written better.**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend

**Back again. Enjoy today's oneshot!**

 **Characters: Fabian and Mick**

 **Prompt: Friend**

Mick frowned as he flipped through his History textbook, trying to find the answer to one of the questions that the class had been assigned as homework. To be perfectly honest he wasn't having a lot of luck.

He looked up as he heard whispered voices outside the bedroom door: one male and one female.

"..but that's so many," Nina's voice floated through the cracks in the door. "Seven sisters?

"Seven," Fabian's voice confirmed.

"But how could you possibly have survived living with seven sisters? You mean you have no brothers?"

"Nope, it's just me and my sisters," he replied. "Hang on a sec, just let me get my books."

Suddenly the door opened and Fabian entered the bedroom.

"Oh. Hey Mick," he nodded, walking over to his side of the room.

"Hey," Mick replied, closing his book in defeat. "You heading over?"

"Yeah," Fabian looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," the blonde boy laughed. "I promised I'd walk over with Mara. I'm not going to interrupt your alone time with your girlfriend."

This took a moment for him to process. "What? Nina and I are just friends."

"You keep telling yourself that," Mick laughed as Fabian rolled his eyes and made for the doorway. "Oh, and by the way, you do realise that Nina can probably hear everything we're saying right now?"

He paused for a moment, hand on the door handle, before apparently deciding to ignore this comment and swiftly leaving the room.

Laughing quietly to himself, Mick got up and did the same.

 **Not sure how much I like this one, but oh well.**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	6. Chapter 6: Cupcakes

**Back with another oneshot. See you at the bottom!**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Mara and Jerome**

 **Prompt: Cupcakes**

"You know what?" Jerome observed his slightly burnt, unrisen cupcakes distastefully. "I think Home Ec might possibly be my least favourite class of all time."

"Is that so?" Mara asked as she finished putting sprinkles on the last of her own cupcakes, which were cooked and decorated to perfection.

"I'm afraid it is," he scraped the inedible contents of his tray into the bin.

"Really?" she frowned. "Because last period you said that _English_ was your least favourite class, and I'm pretty sure I heard you telling Alfie that it was History last week."

"Well maybe my tastes in subjects change very quickly," Jerome tried in vain to defend himself, earning a pair of raised eyebrows from Mara's direction. "Or…maybe I just don't like school?"

"That sounds about right," she nodded before pausing, as if contemplating something. "But if you wanted, I could help you practice baking some cupcakes this week so you can do well on your assessment next Tuesday."

Jerome liked the sound of that _a lot_. Of course he wasn't going to tell Mara this.

"I'm sure I could fit it in," he shrugged casually. "If you _really_ think it'll help with my grades."

"Tonight, seven o'clock," she told him in reply. "Don't be late."

He nodded as she got up to go and see the teacher, taking her neat tray of cupcakes with her.

With Mara tutoring him, Jerome suspected his opinion of school might change _very_ quickly.

 **I know it's short, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also I'm going away tomorrow and I won't have internet access for a few days, so I'm going to post the chapters for the 8th and 9th tomorrow morning as well as the one for tomorrow. The chapter for the 10th will be posted on the 11th along with the one for that day. Hope that makes sense.**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	7. Chapter 7: Diary

**Hi all!**

 **Not sure how much I like this one, but oh well. Like I said last chapter I'll be posting the next two oneshots this morning because I'm going away.**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Fabian and Jerome**

 **Prompt: Diary**

Jerome hadn't _meant_ to go searching through Fabian and Mick's room.

It had just happened.

He hadn't _meant_ to find the little black book under Fabian's bed.

It had just happened.

He hadn't _meant_ to open it up or to read the latest entry.

It had just happened.

But by pure _coincidence_ , it just happened to be perfect blackmail material. Not just the diary (although that was teasing material in itself: what teenaged boy kept a _diary_?) but more so what was written _in_ it.

Jerome was sure that Stutter Rutter would have been _thrilled_ if a certain American had gotten her hands on that book.

And so Jerome found himself searching through the house in pursuit of the nerd. It wasn't hard to find him, of course. The Scooby Gang was hanging out in Nina and Amber's room, as always.

"I'm just saying I'm not sure that we can trust him," he stopped just outside the door at the sound of Nina's voice.

Jerome smirked as he realised that they were discussing whether or not to induct him into their club. He desperately needed to be one of them, otherwise he would have no hope of getting the information that Rufus wanted. He raised his knuckle to the door and knocked three times.

"Hang on a minute!" Nina called out. There was a mad shuffling from inside the room: they were hiding the evidence. Finally a set of footsteps approached and the door swung open to reveal Nina.

"Hey Jerome," she frowned, obviously confused

"Hello," he said in response. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your boyfriend for a few minutes."

Nina frowned in confusion. "I don't have a…" she trailed off, realisation dawning on her face as she blushed ever so slightly before turning back into the room. "Fabian, Jerome wants you." As the dark haired boy stood up from the floor she turned to Jerome. "He's not my boyfriend," she hissed.

"And yet you knew exactly who I was talking about," he pointed out.

Nina simply rolled her eyes and moved out of the way so that Fabian could leave the room.

"Ah, Rutter," Jerome nodded as Nina retreated back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want Jerome?"

"You know me too well," the blonde laughed. "I just wanted to check that you were sticking up for me in there."

Fabian frowned. "I don't know what you mean," he lied.

"I heard your whole conversation," while it wasn't exactly true, it put him on edge, and that was exactly what Jerome wanted.

"Were you spying on us?"

"So _are_ you sticking up for me?" he quickly changed the subject.

Fabian narrowed his eyes. "I'm sticking up for what I think is right."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "But before you go back in, I have something that I think might…help you decide what's 'right'."

"Jerome, if you're going to try and blackmail me…" Fabian trailed off at the sight of the diary, which Jerome had just removed from behind his back, visibly paling. "Where did you find that?"

"I think the more important question is 'where will _Nina_ find it?'. Do you get my drift?"

Fabian paused, looking between Jerome and the book. "I'll do my best," he said eventually. "But I can't promise anything, okay?"

"That's okay, mate," he shrugged. "Neither can I."

With that he left the hallway and headed back downstairs, leaving Fabian to contemplate his threat.

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **See you in a few minutes!**

 **-Bobbi**


	8. Chapter 8: First Kiss

**Like I said, this is the chapter for the 8th of December. Enjoy!**

 **Characters: Nina and Mara**

 **Prompt: First Kiss**

Nina Martin was on cloud nine. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she sat to the side of the hall, waiting for her _boyfriend_ to come back with drinks.

Mick and Mara walked past, the latter giggling. She stopped and looked at Nina, before turning and saying something to her boyfriend. He nodded before walking off in the other direction, leaving the two girls alone.

"Hey," Mara said as she sat down in the empty seat next to Nina. "How are you?"

"Never been better," Nina grinned in reply.

"That's probably because you haven't had to deal with Amber's post-kiss therapy yet," she speculated. "It's a killer."

The dirty-blonde laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Well, not as bad as mine is," Mara faked a wicked grin. "Come on, spill. How was it? Was it the best kiss you've ever had?"

Nina's smile faltered slightly. It was only for a second, but Mara picked up on it.

"I'm sure Fabian's not _that_ bad," she frowned. "I mean he's under practised for sure, but-"

"It's not that," Nina shook her head. "It's just… Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"I've never kissed a boy before," she told her.

"You mean that was your first kiss?" Mara said loudly, attracting the attention of a few people around them.

Nina shushed her quickly. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. But if you don't mind…"

Mara nodded, inferring the rest of her sentence. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."


	9. Chapter 9: Be Prepared

**Here's the chapter for the 9th. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Patricia and Alfie**

 **Prompt: Be Prepared**

Patricia had always liked to get up early to have her breakfast in order to avoid the morning rush. Besides, if you didn't get in before Alfie, Mick and Jerome there wouldn't be any food left.

Alfie, on the other hand, had always been a late riser.

But not today. It was risky to sleep for too long when there were aliens out there who wanted to eat your brains.

"Alfie, what are you wearing?" Patricia scoffed as the boy joined her at the dining table, clad in rubber gloves with a sieve on his head and covered from head to toe in foil.

"Protection," he replied defensively. "You said yourself that the aliens are here. We have to save ourselves!"

She chuckled quietly to herself. "Alright then," she played along. "I guess I should get myself some of that too then."

Alfie looks at her guiltily. "Sorry, Trix," he frowned. "I kind of used up Trudy's entire supply of aluminium foil.

This in itself was quite an achievement. Trudy was the sort of person who liked to plan ahead, so she always had plenty of everything.

"Oh well," she feigned disappointment. "I guess I'll just have to raid Isis House after school. You in?"

He nodded eagerly.

Patricia couldn't help but laugh. Alfie could be so gullible sometimes.

 **Thanks for reading! Like I said, the chapters for the 10th and the 11th will be posted on Friday.**

 **See you then!**

 **-Bobbi**


	10. Chapter 10: Remember

**I'm back!**

 **I just want to apologise for the quality of the next few chapters, because they're honestly not great. I wrote them last night having not slept in 39 hours thanks to the fact that I pulled an all nighter on Thursday night.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! This is the Chapter for the 10th, I'll be putting the others up shortly.**

 **Characters: Nina and Fabian**

 **Prompt: Remember**

Most people loved Christmas. Who didn't enjoy getting and giving gifts, decorating the house and eating festive foods?

Nina Martin, that's who.

Christmas simply brought back too many memories. Not that they were bad, but it was usually the good ones that hurt the most.

And so Nina found herself sitting a little further to the side on Christmas Day. Her pile of presents, which was noticeably smaller than those of her housemates, sat abandoned to the side, still neatly wrapped or in boxes. She couldn't bring herself to touch them.

"Hey."

She looked up just as Fabian sat down beside her.

"You going to open those or just sit there scowling at them?" he attempted to lighten the mood.

Nina smiled weakly, but didn't offer a reply. She simply watched as Jerome, Amber and Patricia, the three others who hadn't gone home for the holidays, finished opening their presents and made their way over to the breakfast table one at a time.

"Get anything good?" Nina asked eventually, turning back to Fabian.

He shrugged, reaching out and sliding his relatively large pile of presents towards him. He picked up one of the books and turned it over in his hands.

"That looks like it's written for an eight-year-old," she observed correctly.

Fabian laughed. "Yeah, I think it is. But at least Mum made an effort this year. Last year she didn't get me anything. How about you?"

She shrugged, gesturing to the fact that she hadn't actually touched any of her presents yet.

Suddenly something like realisation dawned on his face. They sat in silence for a few moments as he opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Sorry, this must be a hard time of year for you," he managed eventually.

Nina shrugged, picking at some on-existent dirt under her fingernails. "It's just… Christmas is all that I remember of them. Just one year, the last one before they…" she cut herself off. "I was three. I don't remember their faces or anything, just that they were… there, I guess."

There was a silence; neither of them knew what to say.

"Anyway," Nina said, brightening up a little. "It's Christmas, it should be a time for happy thoughts. I don't want to burden you with my life story."

Fabian shook his head. "I'm glad you told me," he said. "Don't they say that a problem shared is a problem halved?"

She laughed, genuinely this time. "I guess you're right. Want to help me open my presents?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"You can open the one from Alfie," Nina told him. "To be honest, I'm kind of scared of what could be in there."

"So you want _me_ to open it?"

"A problem shared is a problem halved?" she offered.

Fabian just laughed, rolling his eyes as he reached out to take the present off the pile.

 **Thanks for reading! Like I said, it's not amazing, but oh well. See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Studious

**Sorry guys, this is a super short one. Still, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Jerome and Alfie**

 **Prompt: Studious**

Alfie poked his bed around the side of his bedroom door to see that Mara and Jerome were sitting on the floor studying. Jerome had his back to the door, but Mara was facing him.

"Hey Alfie," she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mara, hey Jerome," Alfie replied as Jerome turned to face him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"That new skateboard we ordered just arrived," Alfie told him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go try it out."

Jerome looked from Alfie to Mara and then back to Alfie again.

"Sorry mate, I'm busy."

Alfie frowned, he'd half expected to get this answer. Lately Jerome had been spending more and more time with Mara, and it was making him a little frustrated.

"What can you possibly be doing that's more fun than coming to the skate park with your best mate?"

"We're studying," he told him.

Alfie huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "You're no fun," he told Jerome before turning to Mara. "And you? You're too studious."

With that he left, leaving behind two very bewildered teens.

 **Thanks for reading! See you soon with today's chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Wait for Me

**Back again, this time with today's chapter. From here on it'll go back to one oneshot a day.**

 **Enjoy, and please review!**

 **Characters: Patricia and Fabian**

 **Prompt: Wait for Me**

Patricia scowled as the new girl got up from the dining table and left the room. Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance, she just knew it.

Fabian followed soon after, which didn't surprise Patricia in the slightest. Her second-best friend was very quickly drifting in a new direction, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Fabian," she called when he was almost out of the room. He turned around in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Will you wait for me?" Patricia asked.

"Sure," he nodded, turning around and leaving the room.

Ten minutes later Patricia stood in the entrance area, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for Fabian. Eventually she got tired of waiting and went over to his bedroom door.

"Fabian, hurry up, will you?" she called, knocking a few times. She heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Fabian's already gone," Mick told her, appearing in the doorway. "He said he was going to walk over with Nina."

Patricia scowled.

"I reckon he likes her," Mick continued. "You know, _really_ likes her. I give them a month, tops."

She nodded, but to be honest she wasn't really listening to what he was saying. With Joy gone, Fabian was the closest friend Patricia had left. What was she supposed to do when he had moved on?

 **Not my best work ever, but such is life. See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	13. Chapter 13: Cracked

**Hey guys!**

 **Guess what? It's only twelve days 'til Christmas! Are you excited? I know I am!**

 **Like seriously, it's kind of scary how excited I am. It's probably unnatural for a teenage girl to be as excited as I am about Christmas.**

 **Anyway, moving on. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Characters: Amber and Mara**

 **Prompt: Cracked**

Mara cautiously slid a few more of her things to the side of her desk in an attempt to make room for her large poster. She misjudged the amount of space she had left and before she could do anything one of her photo frames fell to the floor.

Sighing she bent over to pick it up, turning it over to assess the damage. The photo and the frame itself were both fine, but the glass had developed a large crack from corner to corner.

She almost wanted to laugh at how suitable the crack was. The photo inside the frame was a picture of her and Amber. It had been taken the previous year at Christmas time when Mara had gone to stay with the Millingtons.

Those days were over now though. Mara and Amber's friendship was over, cracked like the glass in the frame.

It was stupid really, the way it had ended. All over a boy that neither of them would probably end up dating now.

Mara sighed, placing the frame face down on her bed before returning to her poster. Some things were just better off left in the past.

 **I know it's short, and there's no dialogue. I'm sorry. Anyway, please tell me what you think and I'll see you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	14. Chapter 14: Storm

**Back again!**

 **Not 100% sure what I think about this one, but it was the best I could do.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Characters: Mick and Jerome**

 **Prompt: Storm**

Jerome scowled as he watching Mara and Mick having a whispered conversation on the other side of the living room.

He couldn't help but wish that Mara was having a whispered conversation with him.

He watched as she said something else to Mick before getting up and exiting the room, leaving Jerome and Mick alone.

Not the brightest thing she'd ever done.

Jerome and Mick had never got on particularly well. Mick seemed to feel that he was higher than Jerome, and Jerome despised Mick because he always got everything handed to him on a silver platter. He could have any girl he wanted at the blink of an eye, leaving Jerome in his shadow, bluffing about all of his non-existent girlfriends.

"Hey," it was, unsurprisingly, Mick who broke the silence.

Jerome looked up, frowning. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

Mick's mild attempt at conversation fell flat. The two boys sat in silence for a while longer.

"Are we cool?" he asked finally, apparently unable to stand the silence anymore. There was a hint of something unusual in his voice, and Jerome immediately recognised it as uncertainty.

It was typical of Mick though. He had to be the one to initiate the peace, to extend the 'friendly' hand. Now it was down to Jerome. Would he accept the gesture, or become the bad guy for holding a grudge?

"As a cucumber," he replied eventually, voice as cold as ice. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I dunno," Mick shrugged. "I just feel like you've been freezing me out lately."

While this wasn't exactly untrue, Jerome had been freezing Mick out since they were twelve. Why would he suddenly take notice now?

"I think you're just imagining it," Jerome shrugged, suddenly gaining the upper hand.

Mick looked taken aback for a moment, but soon regained his calm.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Another typical move. If Mick had been wrong before, he was now on the safe side. But if he was wrong now, at least Jerome couldn't rub it in his face.

Rolling his eyes, Jerome decided that the battle was over. He picked up his books and made his way out of the room, not leaving an opportunity for Mick to get the last say.

Secretly he cheered himself on for his two wins over Mick in one conversation. This gave him confidence, and on a whim he decided it was time for him to take what he deserved.

Mick had better have watched out, because there was a storm coming his way.

Jerome was coming to get Mara.

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	15. Chapter 15: Awkward

**Hi again!**

 **This one's kind of rushed and very one sided, but you'll get what I mean when you read it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Amber and Fabian**

 **Prompt: Awkward**

Amber Millington could not say that she was an expert at many things. She couldn't add up figures, her grammar left a lot to be decided and let's not even go into the reason why the class-drawn map in the geography room claimed that Russia was a small island off the coast of America and that Canberra was the capital of Denmark. But there was one thing that she could safely say she knew inside and out.

The truth was that Amber was a self-proclaimed dating guru. And she had made it her mission to ensure that all her favourite couples were living in happy, functional relationships. This was actually working out pretty well, the only exception being, ironically, the students of Anubis House.

In her perfect world, the couples would have been as follows: her with Mick, Nina with Fabian, Mara with Jerome or Alfie (just to get her out of the way) and Patricia with whoever was left over. No, scratch that, no poor boy deserved Patricia. She'd have to stay single.

Amber had come to realise that, unfortunately, the first and consequently third couple just weren't going to happen. Mick and Mara were simply too stubborn.

So that only left one couple. And Amber had decided that the Christmas break was a perfect opportunity to make her dreams a reality.

Because let's face it, that couple needed a little (or maybe a big) push in the right direction. Amber knew that Fabian would be way too shy to do anything of his own accord.

It was Christmas Eve, and Amber spotted her targets in the kitchen. Nina was sitting on the bench while Fabian made the pair hot chocolates. The situation was perfect, and Amber knew that it was time to spring her plan.

The setup was quick –just a quick trip up to the girls' corridor– and she was soon back in the kitchen.

"Guys, guess what," she poked her head through the doorway and addressed her best friends. "I found something mystery-ish up in the attic. Come quickly!"

Fabian and Nina shared a glance before following Amber out of the room. The trio hurried up the stairs, Amber lagging behind slightly to create the perfect moment. Nina's hand reached out for the door handle, and it was almost time. Three, two, one…

The door opened to reveal Mara and Mick, who were snogging passionately in the doorway. Nina quickly shut it again.

"Mistletoe," she announced. "Maybe we'll come back later."

She made her way past Amber and Fabian and back down into the kitchen.

"Good idea," Fabian agreed, quickly following her.

"Well that was awkward," Amber sighed, trying to ignore her jealousy.

Trust Mara to ruin her plans.

 **Like a said, very much Amber as opposed to Fabian. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

 **-Bobbi**


	16. Chapter 16: Lies

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, my family decided to take a spur of the moment trip to the other side of the state for a few days, and I didn't have time to write any new chapters before I went. Anyway, I'm back now, so I'll be posting the chapters from the last few days today.**

 **Characters: Nina and Jerome**

 **Prompt: Lies**

Usually supper at Anubis was quite a lively event, but on one particular night it was anything but.

When Nina arrived in the dining room she immediately noted that few of her housemates were in attendance. Patricia, Alfie and Jerome were the only other people at the table. She greeted each of them as she sat down, serving herself some lasagne out of the dish at the table.

She wasn't really that surprised by the fact that most people weren't at dinner. Nina knew that Mick and Mara had gone out to eat and that Amber was cramming for their biology test the next day, but that still left one person unaccounted for.

"Where's Fabian?" she asked, looking around the table.

The other three couldn't hide their smirks.

"I don't know," Amber shrugged, drawing back her chair and picking up her plate as she left the table. "You're the one who's obsessed with him, not me."

This took a few moments for Nina to process, by which point both Amber and Alfie had moved into the kitchen.

"I am _not_ obsessed with Fabian," she defended herself, but the only person left to hear was Jerome.

"Perhaps obsessed is the wrong word," Jerome agreed. "But we all know you fancy him."

Nina felt her cheeks heating up. "I do not," she protested. "I like him as a friend, nothing else."

He chuckled, raising his eyebrows at her. "You keep telling yourself that, Martin," he laughed. "One day you'll come to realise that it's all just lies."

Lacking a good comeback, Nina simply huffed, contemplating what Jerome had said. Could it really be true that she liked Fabian?

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-Bobbi**


	17. Chapter 17: Everyone

**This is the chapter for the 17th of December. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Amber and Jerome**

 **Prompt: Everyone**

Amber tapped her foot impatiently on the tiled floor of the entrance hall. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time: it was 7:42am.

"Hurry up Nina," she called up the stairs. "The shops open in 14 minutes, we have to get to town ASAP!"

Admittedly her maths had been completely wrong, but Amber didn't know, or care for that matter. There was a big Christmas sale on that day, and she just wanted to get into town. Her BAF was not being very helpful.

Jerome poked his head out of his bedroom doorway.

"Amber," he groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Do you have to shout at this ungodly hour of the morning? It's a Sunday, and some of us would like to take advantage of that. Why are you up so early anyway?"

Amber huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "If we're not in town when the stores open then everything might be sold out," she explained. "The early bird catches the worm Jerome, everyone knows that."

Jerome suspected Amber was probably being just a little over-dramatic, but having lived with her for quite a number of years he honestly wasn't surprised. Sighing, he went back into his room and lay down on his bed, hoping to go back to sleep.

 **There you go!**

 **I actually have a friend who's a bit like Amber, and once she called me at 5am to ask if I wanted to go shopping in the city with her that day. 5am! Let's just say I turn my phone on silent when I go to bed now...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. See you soon!**

 **-Bobbi**


	18. Chapter 18: Jealous

**Here's the chapter for today, so now I'm back on track.**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

 **Characters: Nina and Patricia**

 **Prompt: Jealous**

Nina Martin was officially an idiot.

She'd actually thought that maybe Fabian liked her, when all this time he'd preferred _Patricia_.

Maybe she should have seen it coming.

But that was irrelevant now. The truth was that he liked Patricia and there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Hey Nina," speak of the devil, Patricia entered the living room where Nina was sitting, eating her breakfast alone.

"Hey Patricia," Nina smiled back, pretending like there was nothing wrong when really the complete opposite was true.

The dark haired girl poured herself some cereal and sat down in her usual seat. Neither of them started a conversation, and soon the silence became awkward.

"So how are things?" Patricia asked eventually.

Nina had to do her best not to scowl at her. Like she didn't know.

"Fine," she shrugged in reply, playing with her cereal. "And you?"

"Same old, same old," she told her.

There was another silence before Nina spoke again. "So has Fabian properly asked you to the prom yet?"

Patricia choked on her cereal and started coughing violently. Once she had recovered she replied, "Why would he do that?"

"I dunno," Nina shrugged, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. "He already tried once, so I figured it would only be a matter of time before he tried again."

The other girl laughed slightly, cocking her head to one side. "Are you actually jealous of me and Fabian?"

"No, of course not," Nina replied, but Patricia saw right through the lie.

"You know there's nothing to be jealous of, right?" she said. "He was trying to ask you, he just chickened out."

The American simply shrugged. Could that be true, or was Patricia just saying that to make her feel better?

 **Thanks for reading guys. See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	19. Chapter 19: Open Your Eyes

**Here's chapter 19, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Guess what? Only six days til Christmas!**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Characters: Amber and Patricia**

 **Prompt: Open Your Eyes**

"AHHH!"

Patricia was sitting in the living room doing her homework when she was rudely interrupted.

After several loud crashes, Amber came in, screaming as only Amber could. What Patricia found particularly comical was the fact that she was wearing a pink face mask, and it was still over her eyes.

"What's wrong Amber?" Patricia asked, trying not to laugh.

"I've gone blind!" Amber announced, close to hysterics. "I can't see _anything_!"

Without saying a word, Patricia got up and removed the mask from Amber face. It didn't do any good though, as her eyes were closed.

"Have you thought maybe it would be a good idea to open your eyes?" she suggested.

After a moment Amber took her advice, squinting and blinking a few times at the sudden brightness.

"Oh," she said slowly. "You're right, that did help."

Rolling her eyes, Patricia handed her back the mask. Sometimes Amber could just be so naïve.

 **So there you go! Sorry it's a bit short.**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	20. Chapter 20: Mistake

**Only five sleeps til Christmas guys!**

 **Enjoy this oneshot!**

 **Characters: Nina and Mick**

 **Prompt: Mistake**

Mick yawned rubbing his eyes as he made his way out of his bedroom and into the corridor. It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and usually he would have preferred to sleep in, but he needed to get in some extra practise if he was ever going to get a sport scholarship.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mick frowned as he entered the living room to find Nina on the couch, almost in hysterics. She was holding a parcel that had probably been delivered in the mail that day.

"What's wrong?" he asked, heading over to the dining table to get some breakfast.

"There's been a mistake," she told him. "They've sent me the wrong book." To prove her point she held up the book she'd been sent: a hardcover titled _Beverages for Every Occasion, Volume 7_.

"So why don't you just sent it back?" Mick suggested, unsure why she hadn't just thought of this herself.

"Because the replacement would never be here in time for Christmas," she huffed. "What am I going to do now?"

"Maybe Fabian's secretly planning a cocktail party?" Mick made a weak attempt to make her feel better and lighten the mood.

Nina just glared at him, but her expression changed to one of confusion after a moment. "How did you know I was ordering it for Fabian?" she narrowed her eyes.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure that one out," he told her. "There are only three people in this house who would want books for Christmas. One of them is in this room, I already know that you and Fabian are pooling to get a gift for Mara, and so unless Amber's suddenly decided that she should take up reading as a hobby-"

"Okay, point taken," Nina sighed. "But seriously, I have nothing to give him now, and I'm pretty sure not giving your best friend a present makes you a pretty terrible best friend."

"Just out of interest, what was the book they were supposed to send you?" Mick asked her, peeling a banana.

Nina hesitated for a moment. " _The Solar System is Your Friend_ ," she told him eventually. "Fabian's last copy… came to an untimely end, so I thought he might like a new one. The author's even in town on Wednesday, so I was going to get it signed for him."

"Or you could get him a copy of _Beverages for Every Occasion,_ signed by the author of _The Solar System is Your Friend_?" Mick suggested very un-helpfully. "Now I bet nobody's ever gotten him a gift like _that_."

Nina just rolled her eyes. "For some strange reason, I'm pretty sure there's a good reason for that," she sighed, getting up to leave the room and taking the parcel with her.

 **Admittedly not my best work, but oh well. See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	21. Chapter 21: Trouble

**Back again!**

 **This one's kind of weird, but I'll explain at the end.**

 **Characters: Patricia and Mick**

 **Prompt: Trouble**

Patricia sighed, dreading what she was about to do. She knew it had to be done though, so there was no point putting it off.

"Mick, I need to talk to you," she approached him while he was playing basketball with his mates.

He took a shot, and they both watched it sail through the ring before he turned to her. "What's up?"

They both knew his casual tone was just a mask for the underlying tension.

"It's about Mara," she said, and immediately he relaxed. "Why what did you think I wanted to talk to you about?"

"I- Never mind," he shook his head. "So what about Mara?"

"You fancy her, right?" she asked, not one to beat about the bush.

"So what if I do?" he countered. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Patricia sighed. She had known this was going to be awkward, but now Mick was just being difficult.

"That ship sailed a long time ago," she reminded him. "I just want you to know that if you hurt her, there'll be trouble. You know that, right?"

"I'm not going to hurt her Patricia," he defended himself.

"Just like you weren't going to hurt me?" she scoffed. "Well you did that anyway, didn't you?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Look," she sighed. "I just want you to know that if I hear so much as a peep to suggest that you've done something to her, I'm going to crush you. Okay?"

He nodded, evidently slightly scared. Satisfied, Patricia exited the basketball court, leaving Mick to his game.

 **So I was kind of stuck on this prompt, because from memory Patricia and Mick don't really talk. Then I remembered the fact that Patricia was really against Mara dating Mick. She kept going on about how Mick was a heart-breaker, and I wondered if maybe he had broken** ** _her_** **heart. Hence this was born!**

 **Patricia and Mick seem like the most unlikely pair and I also know that Eddie was Patricia's first kiss, so I figured if they were in a relationship it wouldn't have been very series and it would have been ancient history.**

 **Anyway, hope that helps if you were super confused.**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	22. Chapter 22: Happily Ever After

**Only three sleeps til Christmas!**

 **Also I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Mara and Fabian**

 **Prompt: Happily Ever After**

"This is a stupid project," Mara announced folding her arms across her chest. Fabian frowned at her uncharacteristic behaviour, but decided not to say anything. "I mean what's the point of fairy tales? All that rubbish about princes and princesses living happily ever after. I mean that never happens in real life, does it?"

Once again, Fabian remained silent. To be perfectly honest, rebel Mara kind of scared him.

"I mean really," she continued her rant. "Think about it. I don't get my happily ever after because Mick doesn't really like me, even though he went and kissed me. Amber doesn't get her happily ever after because she actually still likes Mick even though they broke up. Alfie doesn't get his happily ever after because he likes Amber, even though she's still hung up over Mick. You and Nina don't get your happily ever after because you're both too damn shy to make a move. Isn't life just so unfair?"

"Well I suppose when you look at it like that…" Fabian was too scared to contradict her.

"I guess we're better off being like Patricia or Jerome, aren't we?" Mara sighed. "Alone an happy that way. At least then you won't get your heart broken."

With that she stood up, closing her books with way too much force.

"But what about the assignment?" he asked.

"Do it yourself," she shrugged, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

 **I know it was short, but it was another hard prompt to write.**

 **Anyway, see you tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23: Heartache

**Hi all!**

 **Here's the chapter for the 23rd of December. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Nina and Alfie**

 **Prompt: Heartache**

Nina fiddled absent-mindedly with her locket as she watched Fabian and Patricia discussing something over at the dining table. They were talking in a hushed tone, and no matter how hard she tried Nina couldn't make out what they were saying.

She looked up in surprise as Alfie sat down next to her, looking slightly upset. This surprised her, as Alfie was the happiest person she knew.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him, frowning.

He shrugged in reply. "Didn't you see me get totally humiliated by Amber? She thought the idea of us going to prom together was a joke."

"Heartache sucks," Nina agreed, looking in the direction of the dining table. "But I guess it's just a part of life, isn't it?"

Alfie laughed slightly. "Fabian's totally into you," he told her. "He's just way too shy to say anything."

"I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from Alfie Lewis," Nina laughed. "What has the world come to?"

"Hey!" Alfie shoved her playfully, but Nina was caught off guard and ended up falling onto the floor.

"Alfie!" she squealed as she tumbled to the floor, putting her arm out for him to help her up.

"See you later Nina," he grinned, getting up and leaving the room.

Little did they know that two very jealous teens had been watching the whole exchange.

 **Well there you go. See you tomorrow!**

 **-Bobbi**


	24. Chapter 24: Dancing in the Rain

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone!**

 **This one-shot is dedicated to kgc325, who requested the characters for this one. Enjoy!**

 **Characters: Mick and Amber**

 **Prompt: Dancing in the Rain**

"It's pouring," Amber frowned, looking out at the deluge of rain from the safety of the shopping centre. "But how could this happen? It was _sunny_ when we got here."

"Babe, these things happen," Mick chuckled slightly. "But the bus shelter's not too far away. If we run as fast as we can we should only get a little wet."

She glared at him before looking down at the four-inch heels she was wearing. "Do these shoes look like they were made for running in?"

Mick sighed, Amber did have a point. "You could take them off," he suggested, earning himself another glare.

"The rain will ruin my hair and makeup," she pointed out. "Please Mick, can we just wait til it stops?"

"We could be waiting forever Ambs," he frowned impatiently. "Come on, I know you can do it."

Slowly he prised her off the wall she had been leaning against. She let out a small whine, but other than that did nothing in the way of protest.

Soon they had made it through the doors and were standing in the small undercover area that was outside.

"Mick I can't do it," Amber tried again as the pair watched a man in a drenched work suit run past, briefcase over his head. "Please can we just wait a little longer?"

Mick chuckled again, a plan forming in his head. "I've got an idea," he told his girlfriend.

Before she had a chance to ask what it was or protest he had lifted her up and was carrying her through the rain.

"Mick!" she squealed, giggling. "Mick, put me down!"

He just laughed and kept going, stopping only when they had reached the small courtyard that was on the other side of the road.

"Mick, this _isn't_ the bus shelter," Amber laughed, frowning slightly as he put her down. "What are we doing here?"

Mick stepped back a step, putting his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled, putting the rain to the back of her mind as she took his hand.

Ten minutes later, the two sopping teens arrived at the bus stop to discover that they'd just missed their bus.

"Oh well," Amber sighed, sitting down on the cold metal seat. She was secretly glad that it meant they got to spend more time together.

And for once she didn't care that her hair was ruined or that her makeup was smudged, or even that she was going to have a cold tomorrow. The important thing was that she was with Mick, and that was all that really mattered, wasn't it?

 **Twenty-four down, one to go. See you tomorrow guys!**

 **-Bobbi**


	25. Chapter 25: Never

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **And here we have it, the final one-shot! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this series as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I don't own House of Anubis.**

 **Characters: Alfie and Fabian**

 **Prompt: Never**

Christmas hadn't really been something that Fabian had experienced until he had started at boarding school at age 11. Sure, he'd exchanged presents with his sisters and had even received the odd gift from his mother, but he'd never had a tree or stocking, written letters to Father Christmas or anything else in the spirit of the holiday.

Naturally he was shocked how enthusiastic everyone was about the Christmas the first December he had lived in Anubis House, but as the years went on he soon became used to the fuss, eventually joining in the celebrations. There was, however, one thing he had never done.

"What do you mean, you've _never_ decorated a Christmas tree?" Alfie was standing in the living room, staring at him in shock. I was a Saturday, and everyone else had gone to town so Trudy had enlisted the help of the two boys to decorate the tree.

"I just haven't," Fabian shrugged, taking a step back, slightly scared that Alfie was going to go crazy. "We never really made a big deal of Christmas in my family."

The other boy found this hard to imagine. Christmas had always been a special time for him and his parents, filled with gifts, family traditions and best of all, _food_.

"But it can't be that hard," Fabian shrugged, picking a bauble out of the box and moving towards the tree.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Alfie asked in disbelief, snatching it out of his hand. "The lights go first, everybody knows that."

"Does it really matter?" he asked sceptically.

"Of course it does," Alfie told him matter-of-factly. "Decorating a Christmas tree is an art, Fabian. You can't just waltz up, throw on some lights, tinsel and baubles."

"I thought that was exactly what you were supposed to do," he said, confused.

Sighing in exasperation, Alfie did nothing but shake his head. It was going to be a long afternoon.

 **And there you go! I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who followed, favourited and/or reviewed (and to any who review after this is posted) for your support. You guys are all so amazing!  
**

 **Have a great Christmas and New Year!**

 **-Bobbi**


End file.
